The God & His Angel
by dreammiko
Summary: A Pein x Konan drabble. Based off of Pein's tragic flaw as a God.


"Konan… Konan open your eyes."

The voice, she couldn't place it just yet but it seemed so familiar. The blue haired angel tilted her head back against the hard ground, her skin slick with some sort of oil or water-- either or she couldn't tell. The dark cloak was being stripped from her body, the feeling of hands wrapping around her waist. She could feel the ground leaving her form.

"Stop." She mouthed softly trying to find her voice. There was a pain in her side, and one along her back. The female ninja tried to struggle away from the hold only to have the familiar voice snapping at her.

"Stop it Konan."

She ceased her struggles relaxing slightly in to the warm body that was holding her . The voice was easy to place now. It was her current partner and old time friend, with the unmistakable auburn colored hair and deep voice. "Pein-sama…" Konan whispered breathlessly. She could taste copper in her mouth--blood. She swallowed hard and shifted in Pein's arms feeling his soaked cloak against her pale cheek. Slowly the woman opened her eyes, her blurring vision focusing clearly on the auburn haired man's face. The distinctive piercing and steal gray eyes gave his identity away. His hand stretched out in front of her vision before she felt his warm finger tips grazing her skin. He peeled a piece of paper off of her cheek, tossing it aside before he tilted her head up with a single movement of his hand. He was studying her for any more injuries. Pein's vision raking over her body as he pulled her up in to his body and held her close to him as if she weighed nothing more than the paper flower that resided in her hair.

Konan closed her eyes again only to be shook softly. "Don't." Was all he warned her with keeping his vision fixed on the ground in front of him as he walked slowly across the soaking wet terrain.

The memories of the battle were still fresh in Pein's memory. He had been fighting off the rest of some pathetic traveling Nin, resulting in summoning the rain at the last minute. Konan had been using her 'Angelic' technique when the rain soaked her wings and she plummeted to the earth with no help to catch her. It had all happened so fast but now the guilt was sinking in his chest over his partner. He had slaughtered villages, countless of people, nin and Lords. He fancied himself a God and yet this insignificant woman was making tight pains in his chest. Making him constantly worry and look over her. His fingers gripped around her shoulders as he held her tightly. The blue haired woman gritted her teeth in pain trying not to hiss at him for his carelessness with her body. However she kept her mouth shut, being thankful enough that he had gone back for her obviously on the battlefield. She should be more than grateful to her God.

The God and his angel.

Pein kicked the complex doors open in one swift move, ignoring the empty echoes that soon followed the sound of his sandaled feet. He moved gracefully to the large round table that was placed in the center of the dark concreted room. He laid his partner across it gingerly, slowly letting his fingers linger against her soaking wet cloak. He glanced up to her pale face, noticing how she was staring at him with sleepy eyes. She had listened to him after all and kept her pale blue eyes open the whole time. A sharp pain shot through his chest as he caught her gaze. The pierced God looked away from her quickly before he took a step back trying to stop the pain in his chest he was getting every time they locked eyes. What was happening to him?

Why after all these years was she starting to get to him? Was it the years doing it to him? After all this time had she finally worn down the walls he spent decades perfecting to keep everyone out. Everyone but her.

"Pein-sama…" She whispered with a cracked voice. Her face held a blank yet sad expression. The water was probably soaking her cold to the bone. If he knew anything-- it was that she hated water. He moved back over to her, avoiding her gaze this time as his hands moved to her blood soaked cloak. Fingers tugged at the buttons pulling the dark cloak off her slender body, exposing her to the cool air of the complex. His fingers skimmed over the fishnetted shirt pulling the cloak free and tossing it on to the ground with a wet sloshing noise. The auburn haired God pressed his warm fingers against her clothes, feeling her cold but then again this was unknown territory. This wasn't his area of expertise. Not at all. Instead he pulled his red and black criminal coat off and swept it over her body laying against the table. She still laid there in the silence, unsure of what to say to her partner as he covered her with the warm cloak. Her lips parted as she nodded her head softly with a quick "Arigato Pein-sama…"

Pein didn't answer her. Instead he was pulling his shirt up over his head, balling it up and moving one of his hands behind her neck. He pulled her head up slightly and stuffed his shirt behind her head for a makeshift pillow. He backed away from the female looking at her curiously only keeping his opinions to himself. Had he done everything right?

"Sleep." Pein muttered to his angel as he leaned in, letting his warm palm slide against her cheek again, warming her slightly. At least enough to see the color rise to her cheeks from his touches. His hand slid up and he pulled the wilted wet flower from her hair, holding it carefully in his palm as he backed away from the female ninja. Konan was already asleep by the time he backed himself in to the wall. There was nothing he could do for her now. He'd have to wait for one of the other S-Class Nin to come back before treating her further. The flower in his palm tore at the slightest of hand movements. Paper. It was so delicate. Just like her-- No. Konan wasn't paper. He squeezed his hand shut tightly over the paper flower before throwing it to the ground in a fit of rage. She wasn't just paper. She was human, she was a ninja and most of all she was his… No, his partner.

It didn't matter. Either way it leveled out to being his. She was his angel. The angel who would reign under him once he achieved his great power. Once he held that God-like state there would be no stopping him--them.


End file.
